El accidente
by SvuElliotOlivia4ever
Summary: Un accidente cambiara por completo la vida de Elliot y Olivia.
1. El Accidente

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Dick Wolf la historia es propiedad mía por favor no copien! :) Enjoy!

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Paola Benson Stabler SVU 4Ever

Que paso Fin?

Hubo un accidente Elliot, sube un helicóptero nos espera para llevarnos.

Que paso dime?

Sube al auto te explicare.

No subiré hasta que me digas que paso?

Olivia tuvo un accidente y está muy grave.

Que no puede ser!

Si la deje en la estación antes de venir aquí.

Sube al auto por favor Elliot tenemos que apresurarnos.

_**Un poco corto espero no me odien va ser por capítulos**_

_**Espero comentarios!**_


	2. El Descubrimiento

Hospital Mercy

1 hora después.

Que paso capitán?- Dijo Elliot entrando por la sala de emergencias

Al parecer alguien la ataco cuando salió de la estación.- Dijo Cragen

Y quien fue?- Pregunto Elliot

No lo sabemos Elliot nos llamaron cuando un uniformado la encontró en un callejón, vio su identificación y nos llamaron.- Dijo Cragen

Pero cómo es posible que hacia ella ahí?- Pregunto Elliot algo Molesto

No lo sé Elliot solo dijo que se iba a tomar un tiempo personal que no tardaba.- Replico Cragen

Un medico se les acerco y les pregunto:

Familiares de la Srita. Olivia Benson?

Soy su compañero! Como esta?

Pues su estado es un poco critico recibió varias puñaladas en la espalda y en el abdomen y ha perdido mucha sangre necesitaremos donadores.

Yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que ella- Dijo Elliot- puedo transferirle la que le haga falta

Está bien señor la enfermera lo llevara a que le saquen sangre.

Si claro - Contesto Elliot y se fue con la enfermera por el pasillo.

Hay algo más que debamos saber Doctor?- Pregunto Cragen

Si hay otra situación que me preocupa bastante y necesito hablar con alguien más cercano a la Srita Benson.

El más cercano a ella es Su compañero y yo que soy su Jefe. Pero están graves?

Si La Srita. Benson tiene 4 semanas de embarazo y con estas heridas se pone en riesgo la vida del bebe.

Como dijo? - contesto el Capitán Cragen

Si Por su expresión veo que no estaba enterado- Dijo el Doctor

Pero el bebe va a estar bien?- pregunto el Capitán Cragen

No lo sabemos todavía necesitamos transferirle la sangre para ver cómo reacciona y ver si no afecto en algo al bebe. Pero la vida de los 2 está en riesgo, si la transfusión no funciona entonces ella perderá al bebe. Solo queda esperar y ver cómo reacciona. Si me disculpa tengo que ver a otros pacientes.

Claro Doctor- Dijo Cragen y tomo asiento en las bancas de la sala de espera.

En esos momentos llegaba Munch y vio al capitán en bancas muy preocupado

Como esta Olivia Capitán? - Pregunto Munch

Delicada- Contesto Cragen y llevo sus manos a su rostro

Pasa algo Capitán- Pregunto Munch

Olivia está embarazada y como la agredieron puede perder al bebe e incluso su propia vida.

Cómo? Olivia está embarazada? - Dijo Munch un tanto confundido

Si yo también estoy muy sorprendido.- Dijo el Capitán

Tal vez deberíamos de preguntarle a Elliot el debe de estar enterado de esta situación - Dijo Munch

Elliot regresaba que le sacaran sangre y se acerco al capitán y a Munch.

Preguntarme acerca de que Munch? - Dijo Elliot

_**Un poco corto espero no me odien va ser por capítulos**_

_**Espero comentarios!**_


	3. Olivia Embarazada?

Preguntarme acerca de que Munch? - Dijo Elliot

Elliot tú conoces muy bien a Olivia entonces tu debías de estar enterado del estado en el que se encontraba ella.- Dijo Munch

En qué estado? De que hablas Munch? Este no es momento para tus bromas.

Elliot siéntate por favor, Munch nos podrías dejar solos un momento- Le dijo el Capitán

Elliot se sentó en la banca y Munch se fue con fin a la cafetería

Que pasa capitán? De qué estado habla Munch?

Elliot el Doctor me dijo que Olivia está embarazada.- Dijo el Capitán Cragen

Cómo?- Contesto Elliot

Si tiene 4 semanas de embarazo y con la agresión sufrida puede perderlo.

Elliot sintió morirse al escuchar eso se levanto de la silla y dio varias vueltas poniendo sus manos en su rostro y repitiendo:

¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Porque?

Tranquilo Elliot ¿ No sabías que ella estaba embarazada? - Dijo el capitán tratando de calmarlo

¡No lo sabía! ¿Por qué no me dijo? - Contesto Elliot y despues se volvio a sentar en las bancas de la sala de espera.

De sus ojos azules empezaron a brotar una lagrima. El Capitan se dio cuenta y fue a verlo.

¿Qué pasa Elliot?, ¿ Tu sabes si estaba saliendo con alguien? - Le pregunto Cragen

No me lo hubiera dicho- Dijo Elliot y se llevo las manos a la cara para Cragen no viera que estaba llorando.

Pasaron 2 horas desde que el doctor le aviso de la situación de Olivia hasta que el volvió.

Cuando salió Elliot lo detuvo y le pregunto cómo estaba Olivia, a lo que el doctor respondió...

Su estado es un poco critico acaba de salir de cirugía los cortes que sufrió fueron muy graves y en zonas muy especificas afortunadamente no daño gravemente algún órgano vital.

Se recuperara totalmente Doctor? -Pregunto Cragen

Si solo necesita descanso y reposo.- Respondió el doctor

Doctor? como esta...? - Pregunto Elliot pero se le hice un nudo en la garganta antes de terminar la frase.

Se refiere al bebe?- Pregunto el doctor

Si- Contesto Elliot con la voz quebrada

Se encuentra fuera de peligro afortunadamente no hubo consecuencias por las heridas.

Elliot se tranquilizo al escuchar eso

Podemos pasar a verla- Pregunto Elliot un poco más tranquilo

Por el momento es necesario que la dejen descansar la operación fue muy delicada y necesita reposo.

La podrán ver en cuanto sea pertinente bueno con su permiso me retiro- Dijo el Doctor

Gracias Doctor- Dijo Cragen

De nada es mi trabajo- Finalizo el Doctor y se fue.

_**Wow! ¿Que pasara mañana? ¿ De quién será el Bebe de Olivia?**_

_**Todas las respuesta serán reveladas en el siguiente capitulo. **_

_**¡No te lo pierdas!**_

_**Espero comentarios!**_


	4. Noooo! Olivia!

_**Continuo con la Historia espero y la disfruten… **___

El tiempo paso muy despacio en el Hospital Elliot se había quedado en las bancas de la sala espera viendo ir y venir enfermeras y doctores esperando noticias de Olivia. El Capitán Cragen se había ido ya que tenía asuntos que atender en la estación, Munch y Fin iba a investigar quien había sido el que le provoco esas heridas a Olivia.

Familiares de la Srita Olivia Benson- Dijo una enfermera.

Yo soy Elliot Stabler- Dijo Elliot

Que es de ella señor?- Pregunto la enfermera

Es mi compañera de trabajo- Dijo Elliot

Está bien señor ya puede pasar a verla, aun no despierta así que le pido de favor que sea paciente, adentro hay un sofá donde puede descansar hasta que ella despierte. Su cuarto es el 402. Con su permiso me retiro.- Dijo la enfermera

Gracias- Dijo Elliot.

Elliot entro a la habitación de Olivia ahí estaba ella su compañera por más de 12 años cubierta de vendas y aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Esa mujer que había sido todo para él en todo este tiempo su compañera y de unos meses para acá algo mas cercano, su amiga, su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas y al verla en ese estado a Elliot no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

Se acerco lentamente a su cama y el tomo de la mano acaricio su mano y luego la beso, paso su mano por su cabello para después sentarse a su lado

El trato de ser cuidadoso para no despertarla le gustaba mucho verla dormir, eran contadas las ocasiones en la que la veía así.

Seguía acariciando su cabello cuando de repente escucho un leve gemido que decía: Ell?

Elliot se levanto de inmediato de su lado solo para ver que Olivia lentamente abría los ojos.

Olivia?- Pegunto Elliot

Ell, Elliot? Que sucede?- Dijo Olivia con la voz un poco cortada

Tranquila Liv. Fuiste atacada.- Dijo Elliot

Atacada?, Como?, Que me paso Elliot?- Dijo Olivia alterada y tratando de levantarse

Tranquila Liv, te vas a lastimar- Dijo Elliot tratando de calmarla

Que me paso Elliot? - Dijo Olivia llorando

Un uniformado te encontró en un callejón, vio tu identificación y llamo a Cragen y él me llamo a mí.

Pero que me paso?- Pregunto Olivia

Alguien te ataco con un cuchillo recibiste muchas puñaladas tanto en el pecho, espalda y las más graves en el abdomen.

Noooo!- Dijo Olivia y se llevo las manos a su rostro ya lleno de lágrimas

Vas a estar bien Olivia el doctor dice que necesitas reposo, pudiste ver quién te hizo esto?

No- Contesto Olivia

Cragen dijo que saliste a donde fuiste Olivia? - Pregunto Elliot

A ninguna parte Elliot, Ningún lugar que tu debas saber- Contesto Olivia

Olivia el doctor me dijo algo que quiero que me aclares- Dijo Elliot

No tengo que aclararte nada a ti y por favor déjame sola Elliot- Dijo Olivia

Olivia tenemos que hablar. Por favor! Dijo Elliot

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar o ya no te acuerdas Elliot Stabler, por favor vete y déjame sola- Contesto Olivia

No me voy de aquí hasta que me aclaremos las cosas- Grito Elliot

Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Contesto Olivia

Dicho esto las maquinas conectadas a Olivia comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte.

Olivia que te pasa? Liv? Me escuchas- Dijo Elliot con preocupación

Enfermera! Enfermera!- salió diciendo Elliot de la habitación de Olivia

Que paso? - Dijo a la enfermera llegando corriendo a la a habitación de Olivia

No lo sé solo se desmayo y todo empezó a sonar- Dijo Elliot preocupado

En eso empezaron a llegar más enfermeras y el doctor pregunto que había pasado la enfermera le contesto que no sabia

Hay que entubarla está sufriendo un paro cardiaco- Dijo el Doctor

Por favor señor salga de la habitación- Le dijo una enfermera a Elliot

Apliquen 1mg de Epinefrina- Dijo el doctor

Elliot aun no salía de la habitación de Olivia la enfermera hacia todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí.

Por favor señor espere afuera- Le decía la enfermera a Elliot

Doctor la estamos perdiendo- Le decía la enfermera al doctor

El aparato conectado al corazón de Olivia dejo de sonar...

Los ojos de Elliot se llenaron de Lagrimas y de su boca salió un Noooo!

Lo siento señor! Por favor acompáñeme!- Le dijo la enfermera y saco a Elliot del cuarto.

_**Esperemos que a Olivia no le pase nada malo**_

_**Bueno mas al rato subo otro capitulo **_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
